


A Hikari Thanksgiving

by WibblyWobblyWeirdo



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Bad Cooking, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobblyWeirdo/pseuds/WibblyWobblyWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mrs.Hikari allows Lan and Hub to make Thanksgiving dinner, it doesn't turn out the way they had hoped. But then again, does ANYTHING turn out the way it's supposed to with those two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hikari Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a gift for peace-diner on tumblr.

“Alright! So we've got all the ingredients and stuff, so let’s start cooking shall we?”   
“You forgot a fire extinguisher.”  
“What was that Hub?”  
“Nothing, Lan!”  
It was the day before Thanksgiving and the Hikari twins had occupied themselves in the kitchen while their parents went out on a few last minute errands. For some reason, Lan had felt it would be the greatest idea ever to make Thanksgiving dinner for his parents…with some help from Mega Man of course. Mrs. Hikari had been a little reluctant to turn over the meal preparations to her youngest son, but eventually gave in to the combined ‘puppy-eyes’ from the boy and his brother. However, Dr.Hikari had drawn the line at the Turkey and took that responsibility himself.  
Lan filled one of the many pots with water and set it on the stove. “Let’s start with the potatoes. Those’ll take the longest.” Hub watched anxiously from a video panel above the counter, biting on his finger tips. “Whatever you say Lan. Just don’t cut yourself peeling them.” The brunette scoffed as he pulled a peeler out of the draw and began his task. “Oh please, I've helped mama with peeling things hundreds of times. I’m not gonna – Ow!”  
“Told you so.”  
“Shut up”  
Ten potatoes and three bandaged fingers later, the pot was filled and the fire under it was lit. Lan wiped his forehead with a huff. “Well that took longer than I thought it would.” Hub rolled his eyes. “It wouldn't have if you had been more careful.” Lan sent a glare towards the Navi. “Well I don’t see you doing anything to help.” This jab made Hub scowl, something that never quite looked right on his face. “Oh how rude of me. Let me just jump out of the screen and do it myself.”  
Lan winced slightly. “Sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that. Do you uh… think you could pull up a recipe for that pumpkin pie mom always makes?” Hub sighed and searched through the kitchen files for the recipe. “If you could barely handle peeling potatoes, what make you think pumpkin pie will end better?” The human boy frowned. “It can’t be that hard. Jeeze, what’s got you bugging today, Hub?”  
“Nothing really. Just a brother who’s in over his head.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
When Dr. and Mrs. Hikari arrived home, they didn't exactly expect the scene that greeted them.  
“PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!”  
“I’M TRYING!”  
“HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO SET CRANBERRY SAUCE ON FIRE?!”  
“IT’S THE DEVIL!”  
The adults sprinted into the kitchen to find a very shaken Lan sprawled on the floor, clutching a fire extinguisher, and an extremely stressed out Hub staring from a screen covered in white foam……matching the rest of the kitchen. Mrs.Hikari released a breath she didn't know she’d been holding and rested her hand on the side of her face. “Boys, what on earth has been going on?”   
Asking this question had been a huge mistake because the two boys immediately began rambling off answers. “Hub didn’t tell me I cooked the stuffing to long-“ “Lan wasn't paying attention to the water so it boiled over-“ “Hub kept distracting me with his yelling-“ “How could we have known cranberry sauce was flammable-?”  
“BOYS!” Dr. Hikari’s voice quickly silenced the twins and they looked to him with nervous expressions. However, the slightly angry expression quickly slipped from the older man’s face as he began to laugh. “Only you two could find a way to completely flip the kitchen upside down in the matter of two hours.”  
Mrs.Hikari smiled as well. She helped Lan to his feet and wiped the white foam from the video screen. “Why don’t you boys go clean yourselves up and me and your father will finish making dinner.” Lan smiled sheepishly. “Alright, mama. Race you upstairs Hub!” The Navi laughed as Lan darted toward the stairs. “Is that even a fair race?” Mrs.Hikari called after him. “And don’t forget to ask if any of your friends are coming over tomorrow! I need to know how much extra to make!” A faint “Yes mama!” answered her. “And make sure you ask that nice Chaud boy as well!” This time she was answered with a groan.  
“AW MOM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a gift for peace-diner on tumblr. They gave me the idea mostly because I didn't want to burn myself out on Christmas fics already and it's only November!


End file.
